


一双手套引发的惨案

by cheereese



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheereese/pseuds/cheereese
Summary: 同一个时间线上的系列短篇，原作背景。
Relationships: Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

伊莱·克拉克第一次出现在桌前时，尽管全身披着斗篷，衣摆像裙裾一般垂坠到地，也无人认错他的性别。不是因为伊莱·克拉克身材高挑，对方的言行举止谦卑驯顺得像一棵山谷里的桂树，而是因为他曾经带着一个怀表。他蒙着眼睛，但他面向怀表里女人的神情令人唤起一种关于悲伤雕像的想象。  
他没有开口说话，独自坐在桌边，他不是过分警惕的类型，因为他向每个人露出了笑容，显示出他未被眼罩阻碍视线的事实。  
他的双手戴着一副过大的皮革手套，手套表面布满鸟儿的抓痕。猫头鹰，这不宜驯养的鸟站在他的肩头就像亲密无间的伙伴。桌边的另外三人中有两个认为他的职业是养鸟人，剩下一个则觉得他蒙眼的符号似曾相识。  
没有人询问他的职业，伊莱·克拉克不介绍自己，也不和别人攀谈。他的缄默和他的友善不太相称，他不像寡言的人，反而像有难言之隐。  
新来者总是最容易被打倒的，奈布已经做好了抢救对方的准备，他意外地发现对方的落点在不远处。披着斗篷的人站在空地中央，疑惑地看向某个方向。他被遮盖的目光穿过无数面墙，注视着一个并非人形的东西。  
伊莱·克拉克心想，这是什么？他没有和任何人交谈，没有获知任何应该知道的常识，他透过虚空中的眼睛看见了一个鬼魂，并且不知道这个鬼魂正在屠戮他的路上。奈布眼睁睁看见挂着笑脸的鬼魂从新人注视的方向冲出，而对方丝毫未动。  
“逃啊！”奈布的呐喊变了调，但太晚了。红发的鬼抓住了对方，奈布突然意识到那双过大的手套可能是为了掩饰，比如说，掩饰那双过于纤细的手腕……对方过于瘦弱的右手腕在鬼手里折断了。  
奈布以为自己听到了一声尖叫，随即他意识到那是他记忆里的声音，他不自觉地颤抖了一下。但对方一声不吭，杀戮发生的地方只有鬼魂的笑声和身体倒地的声音。奈布见过痛得晕厥过去的人，那些人至少从喉咙里发出过空气流失的声音，他也见过真正的哑巴，但哑巴也会哭泣。他在这一刻突然意识到两点：  
对方发不出声音。  
对方可能是个女人。  
桌前的伊莱·克拉克不是故作冷漠，而是说不出话。该死，在这个疯狂的庄园你至少要学会惨叫才能给队友伸出援手的机会！  
嘭！佣兵撞在椅前，他飞快地解下对方，用尽全力将对方往前一推，他已经看到死亡的刀刃向他的头上落下——但无形之物从他的脚踝边掠过，厄运被抵挡了。刀停在了他的头顶，一片透明的羽毛在他的眼前消散了。  
奈布连拖带拽地把对方扯进医院，跑上二楼，他们的影子被温馨的粉色墙壁倒映，对方右手腕流淌下新鲜的血，一滴一滴落在腐朽的木地板上，片刻后，像无形的舌头追逐血腥味而来，那些血迹渐次在地面上消失。对方目睹了这恐怖的景象，那缄默终于激起惊惧的涟漪。  
佣兵在门后给对方包扎，两人的呼吸凌乱而急促。对方的斗篷被拽散了，亚麻色的头发从额前垂下来。  
“躲开他，多解电机，鸣笛的时候我们就能活下去。”奈布泄愤似的拉紧绷带。他对于游戏规则并没有深刻的理解，他是狩猎游戏里经常充当冲锋者的角色，所以佣兵只能简单地将这件事告诉对方。对方没有说话，血先一步从过紧的绷带下冒了出来。  
奈布手忙脚乱地从对方过于瘦弱的手腕上解下绷带，重新止血，他在心里唾弃自己对一个女人发怒。他能指望从怒火中获得什么？  
对方摸了摸洁白的绷带，突然说了一句话：“我是伊莱·克拉克。”  
奈布瞪大眼睛。  
“我是一名先知。”对方说，“细节暂且不论，特雷西要死了。”  
没时间追究对方的声音了，奈布翻窗跳出二楼。他的血液全部冲上大脑，让坠落的风声无限放大，他在空中突然砸了自己一拳。幸好没有把女人这个词说出口！  
先知在庄园里拿回了自己的声音，以及随之而来的预言本领。  
奈布本想询问他为何丢了预言的能力，但他记得一个古老的箴言，劝诫人们不要探寻神秘的事。也许这就像不应该对一副过大的手套产生好奇心，否则就会在错误的道路上越走越远。仪式举办者经常佩戴手套以保持双手清白洁净，但奈布的一生中从未怀着向往心走进教堂，他见得更多的是试图压住破裂的血管、即使佩戴了手套也因为长时间伸进腹腔而黏满猩红的手。  
先知的手套如此陈旧而沾满灰尘，那像一双分拣枯枝败叶、从中抱出受伤鸟儿的手。拯救他人的手和杀死他人的手都不会是干净的，一尘不染是旁人的专利。  
拯救他人的能力很重要，所以先知在狩猎游戏里的出场频率很高。  
有时奈布也会连续一星期待在房间里，但他每天都会听到对方推开房门，走下楼梯，坐在等待死亡的餐桌前。  
嗨，这可不是人干的事。奈布冷漠地想，经历过战争的人会在每一个早晨将闹钟认成上膛。  
一周，两周，待在房间里的人变成了先知，因为他被禁止在最重要的狩猎对局中登场。哈，越强大，越不能为之所用，这真是一个矛盾的话题。  
于是每当奈布回到房间，他都要往走廊尽头投去一瞥。对方依然紧闭着门，从日升到日落，从月初到月末。天啊，关在房间里难道不会让人发疯吗？  
他敲开了先知的门。  
先知为他开了门，为他倒了茶，在叶梗打着旋的热水中添了一勺砂糖。这可是高级待遇。猫头鹰在先知的肩膀上打瞌睡，它已经闲得快要进化出冬眠的习性了。先知坐在桌边，奈布回想起他们第一次见面的场景，一时有些感慨。  
他直接问：“你想参加狩猎吗？”  
“如果你需要我的话。”先知回答。  
“那好，到时候我来叫你。”奈布把茶杯丢回桌上，大步走出门，他无意中瞥见先知坐在椅子上看他的神情。  
他抓了抓头发，“下次记得告诉我屠夫在哪个方向。”  
先知垂着头，安静地用双手握着他的杯子。考虑到对方并不真的以眼视物，对方可能正露出一个近似垂下眼睛的神情。他说：“如果你害怕，你可以不去，不要因为我受伤。”  
先知的衣领被拎起来，佣兵的怒火像一场暴雨：“谁说我害怕！？”  
先知吃力地摸索箍在脖颈的手。伊莱不是以力量取胜的类型，他那点力气与其说是反抗，不如说是在推拒刀刃锋利的那一面。先知说：“我看见你在发抖……抱歉，你知道我看得见。”  
“你知道我现在想做什么吗？”奈布杀气腾腾地说，“想把你的眼睛挖掉。”  
先知心平气和地说：“挖掉眼睛我也看得见。抱歉，我只是希望你睡个好觉。”  
“那就把你的猫头鹰的眼睛也挖掉！”奈布吼，他猛地松开对方的衣领，冲桌子踢了一脚，杯子像醉酒一样满桌滚动。他本不想这样，但他发现对方的心跳停滞了一瞬。  
你很难判断一个蒙着眼睛的人是否在生气。  
这就是奈布夺门而出的原因。  
他没有回头，回过神来才发现自己坐在大厅里，沙发从来硬得令人心浮气躁，奈布怀疑有一根弹簧正谋划对坐在上面的人进行刺杀。他往壁炉里扔了一块添头，干燥的木柴在炉栅栏里爆出几点火星，差点把他和那根弹簧一起点着了。伊玛和艾米丽惊疑不定地看着他。在此之前他们很少交流狩猎游戏以外的问题，更不用说聚集在大厅里。  
奈布用炉叉捅了捅炉火，心里还惦记着那杯没有喝完的、加了砂糖的茶。他从冷清的柜子里发现了一些陶罐，多数是空荡荡的，底下铺着一层粳谷。这是猫头鹰可以吃的东西，但不是一个恰当的道歉礼物。  
伊玛从炉边探头，小心翼翼地问：“奈布先生，你需要什么东西吗？”  
“不需要。”奈布硬邦邦地回答，转念他改变了主意，先知和其他人的关系都不错，也许其他人能提出有建设性的意见。  
“你会给先知送什么礼物？”  
伊玛扭了扭手指：“为，为什么要送礼物？有什么节日快要到了吗？”  
奈布发现自己问了一个蠢问题。  
“我是说——我是说，假设你让艾米丽生气了，要怎么做才能让艾米丽不生气？”  
园丁领悟了他的言外之意：“伊莱先生对你生气了。”  
奈布像被踩了尾巴的猫一样尖叫：“不是！”  
但伊玛的下一句话已经出来了：“你为什么不直接问伊莱先生呢？”  
女孩儿竖起食指，指向佣兵的身后：“他刚刚到大厅里呀。”  
奈布从厨房的窗口跳了出去，背后依然能听到伊玛与先知疑惑交谈的声音。  
当天晚上，所有人都来到大厅里交谈，好像有一个契机打开了他们了解彼此的欲望。庄园里的时间太压抑，会把最沉默寡言的人都逼出怨言来。  
而先知站在奈布的房间前契而不舍地敲门，砰，砰，砰砰砰。那双皮革制成的手套优秀地吸收了声音，让敲门声变成柔和的闷响。偏偏他很有礼貌，从不隔着门喊话，这让奈布感到崩溃。  
“我不去！”他大喊。  
先知问：“那让我进去好吗？”  
奈布踹开门，将自己的鼻子顶到先知眼前：“我，说，我，不，去！”  
他没有先知高，该死，他得使劲挺着胸才能让对方不那么轻易地俯视他。  
先知举起双手：“我只是想谢谢你救我。”他认认真真地说，“虽然不知道你是怎么想的，但我觉得我现在的心情也许就像，呃，奈布，我想救你。如果不舒服的话就告诉我，好吗？”  
“这不是战争，这是合作，没有人能强迫你。”  
奈布的心情有点复杂，他擦了擦鼻子，把先知拉进自己的房间里，不让别人探头探脑：“我知道。”  
他踌躇了片刻，终于说出真心话：“不是有你保护我吗？你保护我，我就不会受伤。”  
他发现先知笑了，伊莱笑起来就像他们第一次见面坐在桌前的时候，可能还有点天真，既不在意隔墙有鬼，也不在意别有用意的人心。


	2. 情人节番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎几把写，虽然在同一时间线上但和正文没有关系

  
  
伊莱·克拉克没有和男人做过爱，奈布也许有，但他不记得。在那些硝烟四起的日子里用大麻烟和酒来取悦自己的人总是会忘记很多事。  
奈布倾向于没有，他触摸伊莱的皮肤感觉到一种陌生的兴奋，这种情绪很青涩，就好像他以前的十几年都白过了一般，他仿佛第一次爱上某个人那样激动——如果他十几年前有过初恋的话，他不记得了。  
先知总是把自己裹得很严实，他在奔跑和被追击的时候也会很狼狈，但从来不会露出过多的皮肤。他最常露出的是眼罩下小半张微笑的脸，奈布凑过去吻他的脸，鼻尖碰在先知的眼罩和斗篷上，是暖洋洋的、属于亚麻布的干净味道。  
他在床上抱着伊莱，先知还很年轻，他的亚麻色短发从兜帽里溜出来，被奈布往手指上绕，太短了，但就像狗狗一样蓬松。伊莱有些困窘地推着他另一只手，无暇顾及自己的头发：“等一下，我应该先洗一洗吧？”  
奈布从凌乱的衣服下摆伸进去，伊莱的衣摆就像裙裾，他的手先碰到圆润的膝盖，然后碰到大腿，他在中间屈起手指，伊莱的腿就开始发抖。伊莱不安地摇晃自己的腿，但还是笑着吻了奈布一下。  
伊莱简直像个不知所措但本能地疼爱恋人的小男友。奈布想，他喜欢伊莱想尽办法对他好，喜欢对方裹得严严实实，喜欢对方每天敲开他的门和在餐桌上坐在他旁边……奈布说以后你的守护只能加之我身上，伊莱愣了愣，思考了一会儿才说不行。天，他居然还认真考虑了。  
就像现在这样，如果他坚持马上做爱，伊莱很快就会同意了，尽管先知总觉得这样似乎不太安全。  
奈布的手指在穴口进出，伊莱抱着奈布的肩膀，他的呼吸全落在奈布的耳朵上。他有时亲亲奈布的耳朵，有时亲昵地吻一下奈布的唇，但下面的挑逗很快就让他无暇做这些事，他眼罩垂下的布落在他的肩胛上。  
奈布一边抚摸他，一边问：“你能预知到我想做什么吗？”  
“想让我舔你的那里。”伊莱回答  
奈布大吃一惊：“真的能看到吗！”  
“......我猜的！”伊莱尴尬地说，“你会喜欢吧，我听说你们喜欢这样……”  
他的声音淹没在佣兵的大笑里，佣兵抱着对方滚进被子里，手脚交缠地互相舔舐了一会儿。  
伊莱的动作很笨拙，他和奈布不是第一次做爱，但他是第一次给男人口交。他扶着对方的囊袋，含着马眼吸了一会儿，张开口把肉棒吞进嘴里。伊莱开始吞咽，使铃口一下一下地挤进他的喉咙，奈布的头皮发麻，他抓着伊莱的头发，注意着用不会扯痛对方的力度把对方拉开，离开伊莱的口腔那一吸他就差点射了。  
他骑在先知的身上，把伊莱的大腿掰开，直接把硬到胀痛的肉棒插进去。伊莱的下面已经被抠弄得湿润，他挤进了一个紧致温热的穴口，伊莱小声吸着气，和奈布交换吻，他的后穴随着他的兴奋度而收缩，吃得奈布的下腹拼命收紧，他还不想射。  
他稍微挑开了先知的眼罩，伊莱痛苦地呻吟，露出一只湛蓝的眼睛，神秘的条纹像血一样流淌在他的脸颊上，那是力量的印记。伊莱闭上了这只湛蓝的眼睛，他用气声说：“别……我不想在快要射的时候看到奇怪的未来……”  
奈布轻轻吻他的眼睑，对方的眼睫不安地眨动，但伊莱的身体依然高热，潮红布满了他的胸膛，他有一点说得正是时候，他快要被奈布插射了。  
奈布玩心大起，他挺起跨，使劲抽送了几下，最后一下狠狠地压在伊莱身上，囊袋和毛发全顶到穴口，铃口更是撞进了高热柔软的深处。伊莱一口咬在奈布的肩上，他控制不住，他的大腿痉挛，眼前一片空茫，白液喷在了奈布的腹部，顺着流进茂密的毛发里。  
奈布也射了，他很久没有和伊莱做爱了，他几乎快把对方的胸膛勒断，这才把液体极尽快乐地射到伊莱的肚子里，啊，要是伊莱能生孩子，他射进的东西足够伊莱生个三四个的。  
伊莱恼怒地喊了一句，被奈布亲了一下，又给亲忘了。  
奈布问：“做爱时如果掀开你的眼罩，你会看到什么未来？熟练地给我口交的未来？穿着裸体围裙被我按在地上操的未来？还是大着肚子怀着我的孩子被我操的未来？”  
伊莱的声音陡然升高：“奈布！”他在奈布旁边翻了个身：“我不能生孩子。”  
“我听说那个东西可以让人生孩子......”  
“你不能把哈斯塔的触手塞进我下面，如果你这样做，我们就玩完。”伊莱警告他。  
先知赤裸地在他身边躺了一会儿，说：“我看到的未来，和我平时看到的未来差不多。”他平静地说：“人的结局不外乎是死。”  
“你确定要光着身子讨论这个？”  
“所以不要在和我做爱时掀开我的眼罩。”先知说，“我不想……我不想在这么快乐的时候去想这些事，这会让我想流泪的。”  
“好吧。”奈布隔着眼罩吻了吻对方的眼睛，“没关系，活着就是及时行乐。”他耸了耸肩，“以后的事情等结婚了再说。”  
年轻的先知脸红了，但他没有出言反驳——这说明在他看见的未来，某场婚礼或许是存在的。


End file.
